The Johns Hopkins Predoctoral Training Program in Human Genetics (JHHG) has grown steadily since its inception in 1980. In response to the growth of human genetics and genomics, the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine constituted the McKusick-Nathans Institute of Genetic Medicine (IGM) in 1998, recruited Dr. Aravinda Chakravarti as the IGM director (2000) and set aside substantial space (~ 39,000 sq ft) for the IGM in the newly constructed (2004) Johns Hopkins Broadway Research Building (BRB). As JHHG grows with the IGM, we continue to aim to provide our students with a strong foundation in human biology by exposure to a rigorous graduate education in genetics, molecular and cell biology and biochemistry plus a core of medical school courses selected to provide knowledge of human biology in health and disease. Through seminars, laboratory rotations and thesis work, our students are also exposed to a wide variety of modern research technologies relevant to human genetics and learn the basic skills necessary to become an independent investigator. The research activities of the 58 preceptors are diverse and include human and mode! organism genetics and genomics, developmental genetics, identification and analysis of genes responsible for human monogenic disorders, complex trait analysis, molecular cytogenetics, quantitative genetics, gene therapy, oncogenetics, stem cell genetics and studies of the ethical and societal consequences of the genetic revolution. This broad spectrum of research activities in human genetics provides virtually unlimited opportunities for our students to work on projects appealing to their individual interests. The ultimate goal of our program is to produce independent investigators who are well-versed in human biology in health and disease and in all aspects of human genetics and genomics. We believe our students, equipped with this education, are well prepared to answer important basic science questions and translate this information into medical advances. The success of our graduates, who obtain postdoctoral positions in top laboratories and go on to productive academic careers in top universities, strongly supports this conclusion.